Until We Bleed
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: What if the only person you could see was the one person that everyone told you wasn't there anymore? Couple: Sam/Andy.


Until We Bleed

Summary: What if the only person you could see was the one person that everyone told you wasn't there anymore? Couple: Sam/Andy.

Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Drama/Supernatural

Word Count: 920

WARNING: This story is not what it seems, what you might think at the end of this chapter will change drastically in the next.

September 5, 2012

"I know what happened." She tilts her head upward at the lady she barely knows.

"Have you accepted it yet, though?" The lady asks as if she is testing her; she's always aced tests.

"It's been three months."

The lady nods, "Exactly."

She stands up from the cushioned chair, reaches for the edge of the table. It's a sharp edge, one she could definitely feel over and over again. Sharp objects have been something she has stayed astray from lately.

She looks the lady in the eye, "It just haunts me."

She swallows hard the revelation something she hasn't told the red headed lady yet. Looks at the nametag, Martha. Martha was prescribed by Best, some sort of coping mechanism.

Martha looks at her, "What do mean?"

She's still standing when she thinks of how to explain it, mostly because even she doesn't know why it still happens.

Three months.

He should be here, but when she entered Martha's office he was gone, a slow goodbye and a see ya later.

She brings her hands up to her neck to take the necklace that holds the platinum gold band. He still has his on his left hand, although, she was for sure it was lost in the ruckus.

"I mean he's still here."

Martha looks up with these sad eyes that everyone gives her. She should be used to it by now, but she's not. Those sad eyes are just a reminding of how it happened. How she was the last to be there with him and how he slowly faded into the dark.

"He's not Andy." Martha says in a low voice, a smoker's voice. The rattle in her throat, which somehow brings comfort to her, like she's had tough times too.

"It might sound crazy, but it's true."

She sits down again in the red chair. The only chair in the room except from the one Martha is sitting in.

The first time she entered the room, she half expected it to be like the movies. A long couch and the counselor to be the happiest woman in the world, but Martha's office was different; only prescribed to people in the police force.

"Sometimes these things happen because you haven't fully let go."

_December 7, 2011_

_"Have you ever thought about it?" She leans her chin on his chest. Looks up into his dark brown eyes and they're giving her a skeptical look._

_He nods, "Yea, all the time."_

_She listens closely to the gruff in his voice. He's tried, she knows._

_"I would want you to be happy if I did." She tells him, so it's not like he'd ever have to wait around forever._

_His smile widens. "I'll still be around."_

_She squints her eyes, still trying to adjust to the dark. "Invincible are we?"_

_He shakes his head, a serious look to his face. "I just mean I'll be around when you need me."_

_She swallows, "Guess I'll have to trust you."_

_September 5, 2012_

Her eyes wander back to Martha and the words that are floating in the room.

He's come back from where ever he's been. He's never made it to Martha's before.

He's in the corner, back to the wall. The same outfit; grey t-shirt and dark washed jeans. He nods at her,

Martha is staring, wanting her to continue.

She looks away and takes a deep breath, "He promised me he'd still be here, so I know what I'm seeing."

Martha regains her sad eyes, "Andy" she pauses, "Sam is dead."

He disappears.

_Author's Note: Alright. I know I am the worst author on the planet. I have two stories out there that need to be finished, my first priority is Two's A Charm I am trying to get back in writing mode for that. I start a chapter and then have to delete it. Big process. I have an explanation why I have been gone. I am a first year college student, also, in a sorority which is very time consuming. Then many other things have happened, but with the return of Rookie Blue around the corner I knew I had to start writing. And pretty much when I get inspiration I can't stop. So this is a VERY different story, a lot different than anything I have ever written before. So with that said, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review :) Give me more inspiration cause you all rock! _


End file.
